Rokkan Sarrowgrave
Character Theme Character Voice Personality In life Rokkan was a caring man that would show kindness and open arms to all that he met, but in death Rokkan has grown as cold as his heart, offering no more kind words to the Living. Rokkan has taken a cold and logical turn in all of his ways of thinking, only doing what he deems is the most logical and efficient way of attaining his goals. To the living he only shows only a smug annoyance to their presence, tolerating those he has to work with amongst the races of the Horde, though to those who follow the teaching of the Holy Light he shows only pure disdain, knowing how fully it had abandoned his people. Where once he had faith in the Holy Light, he now holds only love for his soverign, looking to the Banshee Queen as a Goddess of Undeath, pleding his eternal and undying loyalty to her, so great is his zealotry he will openly attack anyone who insults his Dark Lady, branding undeads "Heretics", Horde "traitors", and Alliance "mongrels". Physical Description Physiognomy Rokkan has no hair on his head, and his eyes glow a characteristic yellow marking him as a part of the Forsaken, he as well as grey skin due to his undead state, the desiccated skin would have a plethora of scars and wounds Constitution Rokkan is of average stature, though he would have somewhat of a slim figure, due to a lack of physical muscle, though he has the strength that is somewhat greater than that of a humans do to necrotic strength. History Year 53 BDP - Rokkan is born to the newlywed couple of Franklin and Rosanna Duskhallow in the city of Gand Hamlet along with his twin sister, Rokkana Year 40 BDP – At the age of 7 Rokkan is sent to live with a local knight as his Page, his parents having dreamed of their eldest son one day being a mighty Knight of Stormwind. (The Knights name was lost to the annals of history as he was of little merit and Rokkan remembered very little of him) Year 47 BDP - Rokkan turns 14 and begins his formal training as a Squire under the local knight Year 43 BDP - Rokkan finishes his training to be a Knight, but the power seems to boost his ego, becoming somewhat arrogant, he remains a squire in name though as he as of yet to fight in a real battle Year 40 BDP - Rokkan decides to begin signing up for guard duty, he would serve as a guard for the next 20 years. Year 20 BDP - Rokkan bored of the simple life in little old Gand Hamlet, moves to Lordaeron's Capital City, using his wages as a guard, and income from selling furs of his sport kills he buys a fairly nice house, deciding to retire from the guard force he chooses instead to take up a life of hunting, though he does remain signed up to the Lordaeron army, so he could be called into duty if needed. Year 15 BDP - While on a hunting trip Rokkan meet's a fine man hunting with a bow and arrow, as they finished their hunt together they formed a friendship, he knew he had found a true friend in Mr. Bartamius Bearheart, a friendship that would one day transcend the bounds of death its' self. Year 13 BDP - Rokkan introduces his sister to Bartamius, he noticed that they took somewhat of a liking to each other. Year 10 BDP - Rokkan gives his friend Bartamius permission to marry his sister, their father dying some couple years ago, Rokkan would give his sister away at her wedding later that year underneath the bells of Lordaeron. Year 0 BDP - Rokkan is called off to the Black Morass to investigate reports of strange sightings of large Green beast. The First War begins and Rokkan joins the battle fighting for the Kingdom of Stormwind against the Orcish Hordes. Year 5 - The Orcs take Stormwind and Rokkan retreats with the remaining forces to Lordaeron, Rokkan swears loyalty to the Alliance, though against his hopes is rejected from the Order of the Silverhand, serving the Alliance as a fully realized Knight, having been named so in the midst of battle by another Knight as he lay dieing. Year 6 - The Second War begins and Rokkan fights against the Horde Forces, part of the regiment that chased the Horde to Quel'Thalas and then back down to the Dark Portal. He participated in the Final Battle of the Second War at the Dark Portal. He returns to Lordaeron with his friend Bartamius who had served as well, they would spend the later years of their life in Lordaeron together, Rokkan remaining close to his sister and her husband. Year 20 – Rokkan, Rokkana, and Bartamius begin preparations for a momentous occasion as they pooled some of their wages to buy fine clothing, as they have received word that their great prince was finally returning home from the frozen north, they bought roses to rain petals down from the high seats set up for the occasion, and they bear witness to the Prince exiting the palace, blade dripping with fresh blood as they are soon cut down by the agents of the Prince, they are raised shortly thereafter to serve in the Lich Kings army Year 22 - The Lich King's grasp weakens as Illidan attacks the Frozen, he is liberated along with others and joins with the earliest form of the Forsaken, meeting up with Bartamius, but unable to find his sister, though they would later meet again through the Cult of Forgotten Shadow, idolizing the Banshee Queen due to her prowess and beauty. He helps in the regaining of Lordaeron and takes residence in the now refurbished Undercity where he becomes a part of the Cult of Forgotten Shadow. Year 23 - 28: Rokkan serves in the Forsaken military as a Lightslayer, where he slowly ranks up within its folds, by the end of the War in Northrend he has obtained the rank of Executor. Year 29: The Shattering Occurs and Rokkan leads a small regiment in the invasion invasion of Gilneas, during these battles his prowess earns him the rank of High Executor, a rank he holds to this day. Year 30: With the landfall on Pandaria Rokkan is sent there in charge of a small batallion to be part of a token force to show the Forsakens presence upon the continent, though he does little during the events until the Siege of Orgrimmar, instead of taking part of the battle he is recalled to Tirisfal Glades to insure it's protection while the bulk of the Forsaken military strength aided in Garrosh's downfall. Weapons Blade of the Banshee's Champion This curved blade is carried by Rokkan into battle to show his undying loyalty to the Banshee Queen, baring on the cross guard the unmistakable crest of the Dark Lady, across the blade is inscribed various arcanic runes of Frost, giving the blade a permeating aura of coldness, Rokkan carries the blade where ever he goes, though he does not very often use it. Dagger of the Executor This simple dagger was given to him by Rokkana on the occasion of him being named an Executor of the Forsaken, he carries this blade with him where ever he goes as a symbol of his position, the Sarrowgrave crest (A macabre reimagining of his original family crest) is inscribed into the blades base, he usually only uses it for utility, or if he needs to be a little more subtle in his approach to killing an enemy Banes of the Light These two Bladed Pistols are the weapons of choice to Rokkan, he carries these everywhere he goes, even if you cannot see them, with a bored barrel for accuracy these pistols accurately fire .42 caliber pistols, through which Rokkan can infuse the bullet with latent Shadow Energy through manipulation of the Shadow Plane to fire off a Dark Bullet, the equivalent of a Dark Ranger's Black Arrow